The School Of Skilled People
by rcs17
Summary: ADOPTED FROM CANDYCOP99. Clary gets accepted to a school for the skilled and talented, the same school as her 'oh, so popular' big brother Sebastian is at. What happens when Clary meets a certain golden boy whom is also one of her brothers friends and finds out that the school is not a school, but is something else? Clace! Rated T for language and romance.
1. New School, Same Image

**A/N: So as candycop99 said, I will be taking over this story! I'm editing all the chapters and moving things around, which might take some time to do. So I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: New School, Same Image<p>

Clary's POV

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.  
><em>Ugh<em>, I thought as my hand searched aimlessly for the alarm clock. I turned off the infernal contraption while glancing briefly at the time. I slowly started to sit up, rubbing sleep out of my eyes. My eyes widened as they shot back to the clock.  
>"TEN O'CLOCK!" My yells surely woke up the whole neighborhood.<br>I started to run around the room quickly dressing in the first thing I saw. I put on a light blue sweater and a pair of jeans. I started to pack my stuff quickly, throwing things into my suitcases at random. I grabbed my bag and purse, and sprinted down the stairs. I quickly said goodbye to my mother, Jocelyn, promising that I'd call every week. I dashed outside of my apartment only to run back in to grab my plane ticket and passport.  
><em>I'm late, I'm late, I'm late.<em>

I chanted that in my head over and over as I made my way to the busy New York streets. I hailed a cab asking the driver to take me to JFK. Once the taxi stopped at the airport, I threw a few bills to the him and jumped out. Quickly getting through security, I ran to my gate with my suitcase in one hand and my passport and ticket in the other. I finally stopped in front of the attendant, letting her scan my ticket before letting me on board. I stumbled onboard, quickly threw my bag in the luggage compartment, and sat down in my seat. I breathed a sigh of relief as I sunk into the seat cushions. "Late morning?"  
>I turned my head to see a man beside me. He looked about my age. A pair of black-rimmed glassed sat crookedly on his nose. His brown hair flopped haphazardly onto his forehead. I gave him a weak smile. "Yeah."<br>He stuck his hand out awkwardly. "My name's Simon."  
>"Clary," I said, taking his hand.<br>Simon and I started talking for a while.  
>"So why are you going to California?" he asked.<br>"I got accepted into a boarding school called the Special Skills Academy," I said.  
>I learned that he lived in California and was just visiting his sister in New York.<br>Soon after I finished my conversation with Simon, I started to feel my eyes closing. Sleep took over my mind.  
>The next thing I knew, I was waking up to a flight attendant telling us to put our seat belts on because we were going to land. I groggily sat up and pushed my window screen up. The city of Los Angeles looked up at me. I was excited. This was my first time away from home. I just feel the effects of freedom. I looked at Simon, who was asleep, and poked him.<br>"Wake up." He started to stir. I jabbed him again.  
>"Five more minutes, mom," he mumbled. I snorted and violently shook him awake.<br>"Come on, slacker. Get up."  
>He opened his eyes groggily. "'Slacker?'"<br>I shrugged and gave a little smile. "Why not?"

* * *

><p>As Simon and I exited the plane, we exchanged numbers so we could keep in touch.<br>After I got my bag from baggage claim, I walked towards the exit of the airport. A guy stood near the doors with my name on a sign. He wore a light navy jacket with a circular emblem stick onto the breast pocket. It was the same emblem I saw on the enrollment packet for the Academy.  
>"Clarissa Fray?" he asked with a gruff voice<br>I nodded. The guy took my bags and carried them to a slim black limo and put my bags in the trunk, then helping me into the automobile. Getting settled into the car, I brought out my phone and checked if I had any messages.  
>One call from my mother and five texts from my brother, Sebastian.<br>I decided to call my mother back first. My mother didn't pick up. Must be sleeping, I thought. I scrolled to my brother's texts  
>Sebastian Fray is my older brother by one year, making him seventeen years old. Basically, Sebastian is currently attending the Special Skills Academy for being a nerd, whereas I got accepted for special combat skills. I knew how to fight every fighting technique, from Tae Kwon Do to Mixed Martial Arts Fighting. You name it, I could do it. I could take down a full grown man with my eyes closed and my hands tied behind back under a minute. If you knew me and if you knew my brother, you would swear that Sebastian and I aren't even related. He likes video games, movies, and anything related to technology, while I like training, reading, and going to school. The only thing we had in common is that we liked to play sports. We don't even look at all the same. Sebastian has blonde hair that looks so blonde that it's almost white and deep black eyes that look kind of odd with his hair. I have wavy, red hair that I can never seem to control and bright emerald green eyes. Most people tell me that I look like my mom, but I just think that I look like a ugly mini version of her. My mom has wavy red hair that is a few shades darker than mine and the same green eyes as I do, but I'm not as tall as my mom.<br>I texted Sebastian.

Hey Seb, I just got off my plane. I'm riding in a limo to the school.

Sebastian answered almost right away.

K, I'll show u 'round campus after u got ur skedule and stuf, k?

Sure that sound great. In the meantime, check your grammar. It's horrendous. ;)

Oh whatever. I didnt get acepted to this skool for writing WONDERFUL stories, right?

Yeah, there's no way in hell you'd make it as an author.

**_Offensive much? Anyway, I'll meet you at the front of the academy. (Fixed the grammar, happy?)_**

_Ok, I'll c u soon! Bye! Luv u!(Yes, very.)_

_**Luv u 2**_

I sighed. I loved my brother, but sometimes he could be the biggest idiot on the planet.  
>I looked up as the limo started to come to a stop and gasped, my mouth hanging wide open. The academy was huge! It was 6 floors high with whitish colored walls and a black paneled roof which I bet you can go up on. The place pretty much looked like a giant mansion, but better. I opened the door and got out of the limo, still staring at the grand school. I didn't notice that the chauffeur got my bag until he gave it to me. I started to walk towards the academy until I saw a familiar mess of blonde hair.<br>"Sebastian!" I yelled. I ran up to him and gave him a hug. I pulled back to look at him. He was wearing a pair of shorts and a black t- shirt that said, You can't spell game without me!  
>"Hey Clary," he said while ruffling my hair. "It feels like I haven't seen you in forever! Have you shrunk an inch?"<br>I slapped him on the chest. Hard.  
>"Ow, what was that for? I need these to impress the ladies," he whined.<br>I rolled my eyes.  
>"What's there to impress them with." I gestured to his torso.<br>He stuck his tongue out at me before slinging his arm around my shoulders. "Let's see if we can get your schedule."  
>As we entered the school, I noticed that the place was even more grander than it was outside, if that was even possible. With it's marble white floor and a stunning blue wall, everything looked as if we were inside a big house instead of an academy.<br>"_Wow_," I breathed  
>Sebastian grinned "Awesome, right? I knew you would like it,"<br>He steered me towards an office and opened the door to a cozy office with a young lady sitting behind a desk typing away.  
>"Hello. My name is Clarissa Fray. I'm new here," I said<br>The lady looked up at us as if just noticing us. Her name tag read Miss. Bell.  
>"Okay, I have your schedule right here," she replied handing me a schedule.<br>"Thanks," I said, flashing her a smile.  
>"And here's a map of the school in case you ever get lost," she replied<br>I took it from her and gave another smile. "Thanks again."  
>"Have a great time at the academy," she said sweetly returning the smile.<p>

* * *

><p>Sebastian lead me to huge room, which I guessed was the gym. It had treadmills, weights, a basketball court, a tennis court, and a swimming pool. A small section of the room consisted of a punching bag, wrestling mats, and fighting sticks.<p>

"There's a football field, track, soccer field and a baseball field outside. And there's a hockey field in the next room over," he said, looking at my awe stricken face and open mouth.

Sebastian continued to give me a tour of the school. He showed me the cafeteria (which looks about twice as big as the apartment building I used to live in, the classrooms, and finally the dorms. He told me that boys weren't allowed into the girls dorm, but the girls were allowed into the boys dorm, so I had to find my way to my dorm all by myself. I said bye to him as I headed into the girls dorm.  
><em>Dorm 114A. Dorm 114A. Where the hell is my dorm?<em>  
>As I looked at the doors, checking the numbers on them I bumped into a girl rounding the corner. I fell and my things scattered across the floor. I started to gather my things. The girl started to help me. She had long silky black hair and near-black eyes. She looked like she had just stepped right out of the cover of a fashion magazine. She was wearing a light blue tank top with a black leather jacket around it and blue skinny jeans. Heels that I wouldn't dare wear were strapped to her feet.<br>"I'm SO sorry," she apologized "I didn't see you there." she handed me me my things. "You're new here right?" she asked. I nodded.  
>"Well then my name is Isabelle Lightwood. Sorry for bumping into you," she said<br>"I'm Clarissa Fray, but I liked to be called Clary. It's my fault. If I was paying more attention I wouldn't have bumped into you."  
>"I won't let you blame yourself. Do you need help finding something? You kinda look lost," she asked with a genuine smile.<br>"Yeah. I've been trying to look for my dorm, 114A," I said.  
>"Oh my god," she squealed "You're my new roommate, " she said happily.<br>Isabelle showed me where our dorm was. As I walked in, I saw that our dorm looked more like an apartment than a school dorm. There were a couple couches surrounding a coffee table and a flat screen TV. There also was a kitchen with a stove, oven, microwave, fridge, and every other thing that you would find in a normal kitchen. Walking around the place that I would be staying in for a while, I noticed two doors each with a bedroom and a bathroom behind them. I walked into my room and started unpacking.  
>After I finished, I walked out my door to find Isabelle attempting to cook something in the kitchen. I think it was supposed to be chicken noodle soup, turned out to be a big green gloop of unknown ingredients. Isabelle sighed and dumped the mixture into the trash.<br>"Do you want me to make something instead?" I asked.  
>"No it's fine, I'll just order some pizza. Is pepperoni alright?" she asked.<br>After the pizza arrived, Isabelle and I started talking.  
>"Wait, your name is Clary <em>Fray<em>? As in _Sebastian Fray_?" Her eyes widened fractionally.  
>I took a bite out of my pizza. "Yeah. He's my brother."<br>"He is like one of the hottest guys in the whole school! He's also on the football team!" Awe and longing lingered in her voice.  
>"Well I didn't think that it was that big of a deal." My voice sounded small compared to hers.<br>She sighed. "Anything else you failed to mention that might be really important?"  
>"Well, my 'special skill' is combat. Like, ANY type of combat." I started to tell her what I could do while her eyes widened.<br>"Wow, that's _badass_."  
>I grinned. "Yup, I'm badass alright. I kick people's asses for no apparent reason and cut of a puppy's head without shedding one single tear," I said sarcastically.<br>"Well not THAT badass. I meant, like. you could kick someone's ass if you want to and win," she said enthusiastically.  
>"Well, yeah," I said. "So what's your 'special skill?'"<br>"Oh, I'm a fashion designer extraordinaire," she replied.  
>Well, that explained a lot.<br>After we finished eating, I went back to my bedroom and took a shower, making sure that I rubbed off the hours of plane that was still on me. I climbed into my bed in my pajamas and turned off the lamp. I fell asleep, thinking of what tomorrow, my first day at my new school, would be like.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! I'd like to know what you think. **


	2. Meeting the Golden Boy

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. I loved your comments! This actually took me an hour to edit. No joke. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Meeting the Golden Boy<strong>

Clary's POV

I woke up to the sound of a alarm clock yet again. I stretched, loosening up my tense muscles. I felt my eyes droop involuntarily.  
><em>Jet lag must be kicking in<em>.  
>When I finally pulled myself out of bed, I immediately stepped into my closet. I rummaged through it and found the perfect outfit. I pulled out a pair of light wash jean shorts, a emerald green halter with black lace at the top that ended right above my chest and a golden collar, a black half stomach leather jacket with sleeves rolled up midway, and black, one inch heeled combat boots. I quickly took a shower and dried my hair. I decided to curl my hair slightly instead of leaving it in it's usual ponytail. After adding a bit of mascara, eyeliner, and blush, I looked in the mirror and declared that it was good enough.<br>I took out my phone and checked what time it was. I had about thirty more minutes before the first bell. I grabbed my messenger bag and walked out of my room. I saw Isabelle sitting on a kitchen stool. She drummed her perfectly manicured nails against the plastic surface. Her gray one-sleeved shirt hung fashionably from her thin frame, and her blue tie dye capri jeans clung tightly to her legs. She already had her ridiculously tall stilettos on. I wondered whether she designed her outfit.  
>"Finally," she said, eyeing me in impatience. "What took you so long? I've waiting here for <em>hours<em> so you can make breakfast!"  
>"Why can't—"<br>Isabelle waved her hand in a dismissive manner. "Don't ask."  
>I sighed and started to get out eggs.<br>After we finished our breakfast, we went upstairs to where the lounge was. Many people were sitting on the couches talking amongst themselves, but once Isabelle and I walked in, everyone went silent and all their eyes landed on me. Feeling uncomfortable, I followed Isabelle to her group of friends. Whispers followed me as Isabelle led me to her friends. Isabelle introduced me to her friends, Maia, Kaelie, and Aline.  
>Maia had tanned mahogany skin and chocolate brown eyes. Her hair hung is tight curls around her face. Kaelie's hair was blonde with blue streaks running through it. Like Isabelle, Aline had completely pin straight hair. Her almond-shaped eyes were a warm brown.<br>Isabelle, Maia, Kaelie, Aline, and I started to talk, but we were soon cut off by my brother's voice.  
>"Hey little sis. So I see you've made friends already." Sebastian laid a hand on my shoulder and kissed the top of my head.<br>"Yeah, I guess so," I replied easily.  
>"You better start getting to class. You don' t want to be late on your first day," he said, walking away.<br>I sighed, got out of my seat, and peaked at my schedule. Math in the morning. I groaned. I really didn't need help falling asleep.  
>I stepped into my first period class and sat down in the very back of class. Class started in just a couple seconds when Mrs. Jones, my teacher, walked in and started droning on about whatever the lesson was today. I already knew everything there was of every subject, so i didn't bother trying to take notes. I just started to doodle in my notebook. I felt a pair of eyes looking at me I turned my head toward a guy staring straight at me. His gold eyes bore into my head. I almost gasped right then and there. He was stunning. His golden-blonde hair fell around his head in a messy halo. He looked too perfect. Nobody could ever look that perfect. He actually looked like he could be the twin of Adonis himself! When he saw me looking back at him he grinned. I noticed that he had small chip on one of his teeth.<br>_Good_, I thought. He has one small flaw.  
>But somehow, that flaw made him look even more perfect.<br>I quickly looked away from golden boy and stared hard at the teacher. I tried to listen to what she was saying, but I couldn't. Throughout the whole period, I felt golden boy stare at me. Once the bell rang I quickly gathered my stuff and raced towards my next class.

* * *

><p>The next four periods weren't much better than math. Apparently, I had all those classes with the twin Adonis. I walked to the locker room so I could get ready for gym. Finally, somewhere where I could vent my anger. I changed into a T-shirt with academy's logo on it, a pair of gym shorts, and my gym shoes.<p>

I walked into the gym and sat down on the bleachers where everyone else was. Apparently, I had came here in the middle of the combat fighting unit.

I sighed in relief. _Finally_. Something I was good at.  
>The coach started to explain how to do a couple of simple moves. I smirked. I knew I could easily beat everyone in here. I felt a pair of familiar eyes staring at me. I sighed. So golden boy was in my gym class too. The coach called up two random people to try to fight each other. When I heard my name, I walked up to the mat. I was supposed to be facing some guy named Jace. As if my day couldn't get any worse, I watched as the boy who had been staring at me all day step onto the mat. My day just kept getting better and better.<br>"Well since you're new here I won't unleash my whole awesomeness," he said. As if his looks weren't perfect enough. He even sounded like an angel. The corner of his mouth tilted up in a small smile. "I'm still going to have to beat you, though. Sorry."  
>I rolled my eyes. "Arrogant, much?" I rested my body in a lazy position, even though I would be ready to pounce in a second.<br>Jace started to get into a fighting position.  
>"I'll try not to hit that pretty little face of yours," he said as if I hadn't spoken.<br>"And I'll try not to mess up your face so badly, your own mother wouldn't be able to tell you apart from the devil himself," I said with a fake pout.  
>I put my hands behind the back of my back, as if I wasn't going to be in a combat fighting match in a few seconds.<br>"Ready," the coach asked us both.  
>"Ready," Jace replied with a determined face at the same time I said, "When am I not?"<br>Jace gave me a look that said, 'Are you crazy or something?'  
>Everybody was watching with rapt attention. I knew what they were thinking—'hot guy vs. new girl. Who'll win?'. I heard a couple boys in the back talking about betting money on who would win.<br>The coach blew his whistle, cueing us to start. I waited for Jace to make the first move, which he did. He threw a punch at my face, of course missing me by centimeters, as I moved my head a couple inches to the right. I still had my arms behind my back, looking bored as ever. Jace kept throwing punches and I kept dodging them. It was started to tire him out.  
>"Stop dodging like a coward! I bet you don't know how to even fight," he yelled, egging me on.<br>Big mistake. At his next punch I grabbed his fist in one hand. He had a surprised look on his face as I jerked his hand back, kicked him in the gut, and flipped him over my shoulders, not even breaking a sweat while he was on meeting his back with the mat.  
>"Damn it." I brought my hand up to eye level. "I broke a nail." I threw a mock glare at Jace. "I just got a manicure! Thanks a lot."<br>Golden boy was on the floor, panting and looking at me like I ran down the street yelling 'Robot rainbow unicorns are taking over the world! Call the super puppies! They'll come and save us!'  
>"Wow, you looked like you ran a marathon then got run over by a truck. Specifically, my truck. What happened to you?" I asked with a hint of smugness.<br>Everyone looked at me in awe. I wondered why?  
>Class ended right before I could have asked. I walked back to the locker rooms, opening my locker to take out my regular clothes and stripping down until I was only wearing my lime green lace bra with matching panties. But before I could change into my clothes, they were ripped right out of my hand. I looked behind me and saw a blonde haired girl who was only in her underwear. Makeup was caked onto her face in a way that screamed 'slut.'<br>"Who the hell do you think you are? Who in the world would try to beat up Jace Herondale," she screamed at me, while the rest of golden boy's "fan club" nodded in agreement.  
>I sighed and said, "Give me my clothes back," in the most menacing voice I could muster up. The girl just glared at me and shoved my clothes into a girl's hands and shoved me outside of the girls locker room and into the middle of the hallway, in just my underwear.<br>The girls locked me outside while I banged on the door, demanding that they let me in. To my horror, I heard the shuffle of feet and boys' voices and coming my way. Among the boys was in fact my brother, his friends, and the golden boy himself. I never knew that Jace was friends with my brother. Realization dawned on me as I saw that in a couple seconds the boys would surely pass me and notice that I was in my underwear, outside in the hallway, and in their plain view. I started to scream at them to let me in. The door finally gave way slightly. I pulled the underwear-clad blonde, kicking and screaming, outside of the locker room and started to fight her. The blonde fought back kicking me in the shins so hard that I knew that there was going to be bruises there tomorrow. We stopped fighting as we heard a collective "whoa."  
>I turned around, remembering the boys walking down the hallway. I mentally best myself up for forgetting that. My brother finally spoke up.<br>"Clary, I know these guys would appreciate a cat fight between two girls in their underwear, but I would have preferred that you wouldn't do that, especially around me," Sebastian said awkwardly as the boys were staring at us with wide eyes.  
>I pushed the blonde girl away. "Wasn't my idea, big brother."<br>Blondie stared at me with even wider eyes than the boys.  
>"You're—wait...no. He's not your—"<br>"Why does everyone find that so surprising?" I muttered.  
>Blondie regained her composure and batted her eyelashes at Sebastian. "Hey, Sebastian. Did you hear that your little sister here beat up Jace in gym? He kept throwing punches and she kept dodging them until she finally flicked his wrist, kicked him in the gut, and flipped him onto his back." Blondie said this as if this information would make him like her. Sebastian glanced at Jace, who looked embarrassed, then at me. I just shrugged. Sebastian started laughing really hard.<br>"I...can't believe YOU went against _Clary_," he said in between laughs. When he finally calmed down, he explained that I was a professional combat fighter who knew everything to know about any type of fighting and that I could probably beat up the world's greatest combat fighter in a minute.  
>"Hey, Seb. did you hear that blondie bitch over here took my clothes while I was changing and pushed me out into the hallway in my underwear," I said, mocking Blondie.<p>

"Wait, so Seliee," Sebastian pointed to blondie "Took your clothes, and pushed you out into the hallway?" He chuckled while shaking his head. "I always knew she was a crazy."  
>Seelie stood there wide mouthed, looking at Sebastian in disbelief. I couldn't believe she never knew this was coming. Seelie stomped back into the locker room looking really pissed.<br>"I'm going to go change!" I said and started to head towards the locker room.  
>"You know I kind of like you better dressed like that," someone called. I rolled my eyes. Jace.<br>I flipped him off while Sebastian glared at him. I chucked when I heard Sebastian talking angrily to Jace.  
>After I changed into my regular clothes, I headed to lunch. I found Isabelle and sat down next to her.<br>"Did you really beat up Jace Herondale? " was the first thing she said to me. I nodded. "Is it also true that you had a cat fight with Seelie Queen in your underwear smack dab in the middle of the hallway, and then your brother, Jace, and their friends saw you guys fighting?"  
>"I will never understand how fast news travel in schools," I said.<br>"WOW! I can't believe it! Jace Herondale saw you in your underwear! Unbelievable." She started to ramble. After listening to Isabelle for a while, I decided to tune her out. I had to admit, it was unbelievable that golden boy saw me in my underwear. I wondered what he would look like without his...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: (PLEASE READ) Well that's it for this chapter. I'll try to update this week, but no promises. I hate telling people to review, otherwise I won't update, but I really really really want reviews. Should I add chapter songs? Thanks for reading!**


	3. An Annoying God

**A/N: Right, so here it is! I really don't know why, but this chapter was really hard for me to edit. I don't know why. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: An Annoying God<strong>

Jace's POV

Sebastian pulled me down the hall by my hair. It hurt like hell, but I didn't care. I just saw Clary in her _underwear_. Any guy would kill to look at Clary's amazing body. And I just did.  
>"What the hell, Jace," Sebastian growled. "She's my <em>sister<em>, and you're looking at her like she's a piece of meat." I winced.  
>He finally stopped and let go of my hair, causing me to land on the cold, hard floor on my back. Sebastian took me by the front of my shirt.<br>"If I ever catch you or any of you dipshits looking at my sister," he said in an angry whisper, "I will personally rip out your throats and burn them. Got it?"  
>I swear, I saw his friends cower when he said that.<br>Sebastian let me go and I landed on the cement floor yet again. I got up, rubbing the back of my head.  
>"I'll let you go this time Jace. But next time, I won't be so nice," Sebastian said straight to me.<br>I snorted mentally. THAT was nice? He nearly ripped my hair out AND he dropped me on the floor. Twice, for that matter. I mean, even if he did manage to harm me again, qI'd still be as hot as I am now, but I wouldn't want to see my beautiful head without some of its gorgeous golden locks.  
>Sebastian spun around and strutted to lunch, the rest of his friends following suit.<p>

* * *

><p>After lunch, I walked to my next class. As I strode along, I saw someone in what we called "the forbidden hallway." I stopped suddenly. Nobody was supposed to be over there.<p>

Walking to the person over there, I called out "Dude! You're not supposed to be there! Do you WANT to get a detention?" I realized that it was NOT in fact "a dude," but it was the petite little red head. Fully clothed, mind you.  
>"Clary? What are you doing here?" I saw that her hand was on a handle of one of the doors. She turned around, and looked at me.<br>"Oh, I got lost. This school is huge," she said sheepishly.  
>"We're <em>really<em> not supposed to be in this hallway. Don't know why, but it's forbidden."  
>"Did you know that there's this wonderful thing called personal space?" Clary said.<br>I look down and see that I've moved closer to here. Our bodies nearly touching. "Oh, s-sorry," I stuttered, embarrassed as I back away.  
>The shrill five minute bell snapped me out of my thoughts.<br>"Do you need help finding your class?" I asked. Clary nodded. "Who's your next teacher?" She took out her schedule and searched. A strand of hair fell into her eyes. I resisted the urge to tuck it behind her ear.  
>"I have Mr. Levitt next," she said still looking at her schedule.<br>"Okay, that's my next class too. Can I see your schedule?" She handed it to me.  
>I mentally compared our time tables and realized that we had all of our classes together. I grinned.<br>"What?"  
>"We have all of classes together. Are you stalking me?" I asked playfully.<br>Clary rolled her eyes. "You wish."  
>"Let's go." I took hold of her arm and lead her down the hallway and to our classroom.<p>

Mr. Levitt looked up at us. Realizing that we were late, I quickly say down at my seat while Clary handed the teacher a slip. He pointed at the seat directly next to mine. Looks like she's going to be sitting next to me for the rest of the year. I grinned at her while she just glared at me while sitting down.

* * *

><p>Clary's POV<p>

I couldn't believe that I had all of my classes with that arrogant ass. All throughout the boring lecture Mr. Levitt taught us, I kept wondering what was behind that door in the hallway. Most people who knew me pretty well knew that a curious Clary was a determined Clary, and a determined Clary was not good. Once when I was five, I wanted to know how babies were made. That did NOT end well. When the bell rang signaling the end of class, I tried to pack as quickly as possible. The faster I got away from Jace, the better, even if it was only for a few minutes.  
>With my stuff in my bag, I strolled down the hallway and into my next class. Art. I sighed in relied. Fighting wasn't my only skill. Art happened to be another one of my talents. I had inherited that from my mother, who had some of her paintings hanging from the walls of art galleries. I sat down at a table. Taking out my sketch pad and pencil, I started to draw. Whenever I drew, I concentrated on only that. I pushed my mind away from the stresses of the day and immersed myself in my drawing. I was almost done with it when I felt my sketch pad get ripped away from me. "What the hell?"<br>I might have said that too loud, seeing that a lot of people were staring at me. I looked up, finding the culprit. Jace looked down at my drawing.  
>"This is really good, Red," he said, nodding his head in approval. I snatched my sketch book out of his hand.<br>"You're not supposed to take stuff from people without their permission first," I responded, not even trying to hide my anger.  
>"Well I did try asking. Okay, I actually tried poking you, but you wouldn't even look up. So I just grabbed it," he stated simply. I was about to answer, but the teacher walked in and started the lesson. Jace quickly sat down at my table.<br>"Today we are going to be drawing a portrait of the person sitting next to you." I groaned. "The twist is that you have to add new features to the person. You could do what ever you want. Make their hair into snakes, anything! Your partner can request anything they want specific to their portrait. Just be creative."  
>Jace turned towards me. "You could draw me first. I want you to draw me shirtless. You could add whatever detail you want." I looked horrified as Jace started to take off his shirt. I quickly raised my hand.<br>"Ms. Rose, Jace wants me to draw him shirtless. Tell him he can't do that!" She looked at me, amused.  
>"I'm afraid that if he wants you to do that, you have to comply with whatever he has requested," she said and walked away.<br>I sighed and turned back to Jace who proceeded to take off his shirt. I realized that all of the girls were staring at him, waiting in anticipation. I swear I saw a girl faint. Most of the girls just gasped and swooned, and some guys looked on in jealousy. I just rolled my eyes at them. Jace struck a pose, making his muscles bulge.  
>"Draw away," he said.<br>I started sketching his basic outline. I started to color him in with my pencils and chalk pastels, shading here and there. Once I was finished, I looked down. I had drawn Jace exactly with the added detail of angel wings. They were attached to his back and opened, making him look like he was going to take flight. He truly looked like a god.  
>Jace had noticed that I had stopped drawing and asked if I was done. I nodded before I knew what I was doing. Embarrassed of what I drew, I tried to hide it. Jace snatched me back so he could see my drawing of him. He stared wide-eyed at what I had just drawn.<br>"If you thought I was an angel, you could have just told me," he said with his usual arrogant smirk. "Ms. Rose," he called out, "look at the amazing picture Clary drew of me!" That caught our classmates' attention. Ms. Rose and Jace's friend, Jonathan stood around the easel, while I tried to hide my drawing from them with my body. Jace grabbed me yet again and put me over his shoulder. I felt my face turn red when Ms. Rose gasped and Jonathan nearly shouted, "Holy—"  
>Soon, everyone had gathered around. There were a many gasps and as I looked up I saw a lot of people with wide eyes. Ms. Rose finally spoke up.<br>"Clary, this is amazing! You wouldn't mind if I hung this up in one of the boards in the hallway, right?" I was going to object when Jace suddenly covered my mouth with his hand. His other hand was on the small of my back, slowly creeping downward. He gave a small squeeze before answering for me.  
>"No, she wouldn't mind." I looked up at him angrily as I bit his hand. He didn't even cringe. He just smiled like I didn't even just bite him.<br>When Ms. Rose and our classmates went back to their work, Jace finally put me down. I just glared at him, not saying a word as I packed up my stuff.  
>"Okay, class. Start cleaning up, the bells going to ring soon. We'll finish the rest of our project tomorrow." The bell rung soon after and I walked out the door, determined to get back to my dorm without encountering Jace again. But, sadly my wish did not come true. Jace had caught up to me.<br>"I knew you liked me, Red. I stared to think that there was actually a girl who didn't find me attractive."  
>"I don't like you!" I exclaimed.<br>"Then why did you paint me with angel wings?" he questioned, his smirk growing wider.  
>"I couldn't think of anything else, and angel wings contrast perfectly with your natural colors, considering that you have golden hair, golden eyes, and a golden tan. Angel wings combined with those colors would look really well together. The color scheme just mixed perfectly," I said. He looked at me, confused.<br>"That's a lot of art mumbo jumbo. I'm just going with the theory that you like me," he declared with a smug expression. I rolled my eyes at him.  
>I heard my name being called and turned around. I saw Sebastian walking towards me with his friends.<br>"Hey, Clary. How was your first day here?" I was about to tell him but Jace cut me off.  
>"Seb, I think Clary likes me." Sebastian just laughed and looked at me.<br>"Aw, someone has a crush," he mocked.  
>My brother could be really nice to me usually, but at times like this he could be just really annoying. I thought of an idea that can make Jace regret what he had just said. I grinned evilly. Maybe I could escape during the disaster. Maybe it was too harsh... Jace looked at me and said to Seb.<br>"Look, Seb! See that grin on her face? She's thinking of me!" he said dramatically. On the second thought, maybe it wasn't too evil.  
>"Seb, Jace took off his shirt to show me his muscles while trying to impress me. He also squeezed my ass. I think he was trying to get me to sleep with him!" I blurted out and made a run for it. When I was three feet away I heard yelling.<p>

"WHAT?" I looked back and saw Jace, wide-eyed. He glanced at me. I just stuck my tongue out at him.

I ran all the way back to my dorm, shutting the door behind me. I lazily collapsed onto my bed and fell asleep, thinking about my hectic day and a certain pair of golden eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there it is! I have no idea when I'll be able to get the next chapter up. I'm desperately trying to finish the next Chapter of _Twisted Scars_, so we'll see. **

**Review!**


	4. Looking Hot

**A/N: I know, it's been a while but I've been working on my other stories. **

**As usual, enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Looking Hot<p>

Clary's POV

_He turned toward me. His stare held me, captivating me. He slowly walked toward me and stopped just a couple inches away. A hand gently cupped my face. I was so dumbfounded when I realized that it was Jace's. He looked at me with what I imagined passion and love would look like. Wait, that couldn't be right. Jace leaned in. He moved so painstakingly slow. It was so aggravating. I just wanted to take him by his shirt and pull him towards me and kiss him so hard. But I fought the urge. I just stood there, frozen on the spot. My eyes fluttered closed. Right before his lips could touch mine he whispered something so softly that I almost didn't hear it.  
>"I love you."<br>Those three words took my breath away. He leaned forward a little more. When our lips were about to touch, the scene quickly vanished._

"CLARY!" someone shouted in my ear. The voice sounded strangely familiar, but all I wanted to do was punch this person in the gut. Whoever it was, he or she had just yanked me from the most amazing dream.  
>"Shut up," I groaned.<br>"Good. You're finally up. Come on, Sleeping Beauty. Get out of bed. We're going to a club," a feminine voice ordered. My sleep-ridden mind tried to place the voice.  
>"Leave me alone," I grumbled. "I don't like clubs, and I will not go to one. Let me go back to sleep." I pulled my covers back over my head, only for them to be ripped off of me a second later.<br>"CLARY, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THAT BED. AND IF YOU DON'T GET OUT IN FIVE MINUTES, I WILL DUMP WATER ON YOU!" That got my attention a little. The person was just making a bluff. People never go through with that stuff. And, of course, I never answer a bluff. I dozed off again, trying to ignore the person. I had almost fallen asleep again when I felt ice cold water being poured on top of me. I literary jumped out of my bed, and being me, I screamed bloody murder.  
>"WHAT THE HELL?" I frantically looked around trying to find the culprit. My eyes struck gold when I spotted Isabelle laughing in the corner with a blue bucket in her hand. She finally saw my cold look and immediately stopped laughing.<br>"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I yelled.  
>"Well, you wouldn't wake up," she said innocently.<br>"I'm awake. Happy?" I glared at her.  
>"Quite, actually." She smiled. I huffed in annoyance and plopped down on my now wet bed.<br>"What do you want? This better be good. You woke me up from my wonderful dream."  
>"Well as I was saying, I'm taking you to a club! It's new and I know the bouncer there, so I was thinking of..." After that I kind of tuned her out. I only heard a few words such as 'new dress', 'cute boys' and something that sounded like Pangie-moanian. Instead, I thought of the drea. Why did I have a dream of Jace telling me that he loves me?<br>I was snapped out of my thoughts when Isabelle brought out a dress. It was a strapless black number with black lace covering from below my chest and a black belt right above the dress flowed outward but at the same time looked tight fitting. The dress was very short.  
>"Isabelle, you'll look like a slut wearing that!" I exclaimed. Now it was her turn to glare at me.<br>"It's your dress. I designed it just for you." I was taken aback. She actually expected me to put that excuse of clothing on AND then go out in public. Isabelle stared hard at me.

"Please? Can't you do this for me? I'll pay you back I promise! I'll do whatever you want! Please?" she begged me with her puppy dog eyes.  
>I looked away, desperately trying not to give in. She kept asking and asking until I finally answered: "FINE! Just this one time."<br>"YAY! Okay, so you need to take a quick shower. It's about six right now, and we're leaving at nine. Oh, god. We really need to hurry now. GO!" I really didn't want to question her, so I just scurried into my bathroom and turned on the water. I stepped in after the water warmed and started cleansing myself. I lathered a good amount of my favorite strawberry shampoo onto my blazing red hair. Afterwards, I put in conditioner and washed my body with lemon soap. I rinsed myself after I was done and I dried myself off. I took my robe off its hook and put it on, still trying to dry of my hair. I stepped out of the bathroom and was immediately pulled out of my room and into Isabelle's. I sat in a chair in front of a vanity that strewn with makeup, hair accessories, and jewelry. The pile looked like everything might fall off if the slightest breath touched it. What had surprised me the most was that hadn't noticed it before.  
>Isabelle took out a hair dryer and started to dry my monstrosity of hair. It took a while for her to get out all of the knots. She took out a curling iron and plugged it in. Isabelle curled my hair a bit, making it fall into big curls. She looked at me in the mirror and put a puzzling look on her face.<br>"What should I do with your hair?" she asked, but I didn't think that question was directed to me. It seemed like she was asking herself.  
>"Bun, braid, or twist? They all would look good with the dress." She was muttering to herself.<br>"I'll just do a twist, we don't have time anymore." She quickly took out a black lace covered clip. She twisted my hair and placed the clip tightly on top of my head.  
>She turned the chair around and quickly started doing my makeup. Isabelle took out black eyeshadow and lightly shaded some on my eyelids. The rest of my eye makeup consisted of sharply drawn on black eyeliner and black mascara that made my eye lashes seem longer. A little compact was also added. For my lips, she had first applied Chapstick, then a blood red colored lipstick, and then a shiny lip gloss on top. She took out fake nails and handed them to me. I quickly put them on. They start out white, but kept getting darker and darker up the nail until it turned black on the other side.<br>I hadn't been allowed to see how I looked since we were rushing. She handed me the dress with a sexy strapless push-up bra with a matching black lace thong. I looked down in horror when she handed me six-inch stilettos.  
>"I knew it! I knew you were trying to kill me!" Isabelle just looked at me with a hard glare.<br>"Just put them on. You promised me!" She had a point. I had promised her. I sighed.  
>"FINE! I'll put these on. But remember. You get to do whatever I want you to do," I left her to get ready and went into her bathroom. The mirror was still a little fogged up so I still couldn't see what I looked like.<br>I took off my robe and put the lingerie on. I squeezed into the dress, and all I needed to do left was have someone zip it up.  
>I headed back towards Isabelle with the stilettos still in my hand, (I didn't want to put them on right now. You know, avoid the chance of falling), and closed the door to her bathroom. Izzy had just finished straightening her hair. She turned around and squealed once again.<br>"Clary! You look amazing! Here let me zip you up." She offered. After she zipped me up I put on my heels. I stumbled a bit while attempting to walk. Other than that, I was fine. Actually, I was starting to get used to it.  
>Isabelle had finished her makeup with a light gray eyeshadow at the top of her eyelids, white eyeliner, and black mascara. She put on pale pink lipstick and a little blush. She went into the bathroom and returned wearing dress that was almost same color as her lipstick but seemed a shade darker. The dress was strapless like mine and looked like a fabric was wrapped around her with some of it's pieces missing here and there. The dress ended mid-thigh. It was just a little longer than mine though. She was currently zipping up a pair of knee high, dark gray boots. She looked simply incredible.<br>I finally gathered up to look at myself in a mirror. I almost gasped at the stranger looking back at me. The person's makeup seems to let her pretty green eyes pop out a lot more. The red lipstick made her look sexy yet innocent. Not really sure how that worked though. The dress she wore stopped right at her butt. And was indeed very short. The dress fitted perfectly over her perfect curves and the heels made her legs look longer than they actually were. I stared at the beautiful foreign person for what seemed like hours when I finally croaked out a whisper.  
>"Who is she?" I asked quietly.<br>"She's you, Clary. That's what you work like after my magic." Isabelle grinned knowingly.  
>I snapped out of her daze and grabbed my phone and some money, putting it in my bra. Where else would I put it? I usually lost my clutch during the few rare times I went out. I also grabbed my keys and the red lipstick and put them in there too. Just in case if I couldn't find Isabelle later. I only brought the lipstick because Isabelle had told me that it was only for 'touch ups'. We were finally ready. Isabelle's phone buzzed. She looked down and typed some thing in before putting it away.<br>"Maia, Kaelie, and Aline are going to meet us at the club." she said. I just nodded.  
>We walked out of out dorm with out heads held high. When we were exiting the dorms, we decided to pass the 'hang out' so that we could 'showcase' our new look. A lot of people stared at us as we passed by whispering about how we looked. We smiled proudly to ourselves. What we had totally forgotten about was my brother. Sebastian often hung out over there. I was actually surprised when I heard a shout when we had almost exited the door.<br>We quickly turned around to a furious looking Sebastian with his friends behind him, staring at us. I noticed Jace looking at me with praise. Not lust, but praise. Wow. Maybe he did actually like me.  
>"Where the hell do you think your going?!" Sebastian sounded angry. I was about to answer him when Isabelle beat me to the punch.<br>"We were just about to go to the new club, Pandemonium," she said quickly. I was glad she had answered. My voice would have cracked if I did.  
>"You're going to a club?" His voice was so calm that it was scary. I felt my confidence go down a bit.<br>"Um, yeah." My voice was wavering "We weren't going to drink or anything. We were just going to have fun..." My voice trailed off.  
>"In that disgrace of a dress?" He talked as if I hadn't said a word. He looked like he was considering something.<br>"Hey! I designed that 'disgrace of a dress'!" Isabelle interjected.  
>"Wait, so you're not going to do anything illegal, right?" He was looking at me straight in the eye.<br>"No, why would we?" I answered.  
>"You have your phone with you? You'd stay together? You won't talk to any boys?" It was like he was quizzing me.<br>"Yeah?" I was confused. Where was he going with this?  
>"Well, then I guess I can let you guys can go. But you have to come home by midnight," he told me. Now I was even more confused. Sebastian would never let me go out in public wearing this. Even Jace looked at him strangely.<br>"Who are you and what have you done with the real Sebastian?" This imposter could not possibly my big brother.  
>He just laughed. "You think that I'm not the real Sebastian? I am offended little sister." I still doubted him.<br>"So we're going to go now." We slowly started to walk towards the door. I was looking over my shoulder every few seconds so I could make sure the person who had claimed he was Sebastian did not miraculously turn into some sort of demon. But that would be insane.  
>After I made sure he didn't turn into some sort of monster, we started walking faster. I followed Isabelle towards a dark red colored convertible. It looked just like the car that I thought Izzy would have. We opened the doors and climbed inside and just sat there for a minute. I knew what were both thinking.<br>Why was Sebastian, my overprotective brother, letting me go out to a club?

Jace's POV

We had all just come back from football practice. We were all beat. Coach had made us run five extra laps around the field "just 'cause". I planned on going back to my dorm to take a shower and head straight to sleep. Only half of my plan was completed though. The guys wanted to hang out by the "hang out".  
>Why can't I just go to sleep? I thought.<br>We all headed to the 'hang out' and we started to talk to some girls. As I was playing tennis with my thoughts, the person who occupied most of them happened to walk by with her friend by her side.  
>I looked at her. Then I looked at her again. I groaned. It was like she was purposely torturing me. She was wearing a short, sexy dress which hugged her curves perfectly. The heels on her feet matched perfectly with the dress also adding the effect of making her flawless legs look longer<br>Sebastian had walked up to her spoke softly. I focused on their conversation in time to hear Sebastian tell her she could go to a club. Puzzled, I glanced at Sebastian. He almost beat me up just because I looked at her half naked. The dress she was wearing didn't cover much skin. Clary looked as confused as I was. But, she eventually walked to the parking lot, out of sight.  
>After Clary and Isabelle were out of earshot, Sebastian started pulling us towards the dorm rooms.<br>"Where are we going?" Our linebacker and friend, Jordan, asked.  
>"We," Sebastian responded, "are going to Pandemonium. So get changed and come straight back down here afterward. We are going to do a little spying on my little sis."<br>Too tired to oppose him and too excited to stay at the dorms, I grinned.  
><em>Well, I guess I won't be sleeping much after all<em>.


	5. My Angel

**A/N: I know, it's been a while since I've updated this story, but I've been focusing on _Twisted Scars_ a ton lately. **

**Anyway, thanks for your reviews and such...I hope you enjoy this edit!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: My Angel<p>

Clary's POV

_"We always dreamed about this better life, this better life  
>We always felt it coming all along, yeah all along<br>We've got the keys to open paradise, yeah paradise  
>Now let's go walking hand in hand..."<em>

Izzy and I both screamed the lyrics of All Night. We had forgotten about the strange occurrence that happened just a few minutes ago. Music kept streaming though the radio as we sang/shouted along with the music. As we got closer to the club, I started to feel the deep bass in the music that came from the direction of our destination. It vibrated my core. I was both exhilarated and uncomfortable by it.

Once we got out of the car, we started walking towards the entrance. Instead of walking to the long line, Isabelle lead me along to the very front of the line..

"Meliorn!" Isabelle walked up to the overly muscled bouncer. I stood behind Izzy awkwardly as she not-so-subtly flirted with the man who I assumed was called Meliorn.

"So I was wondering if you can let me and my friend into the club. You see, I want to visit Magnus." She trailed a finger across his chest "And maybe, we could meet up together later." She winked at him and he shivered very slightly before letting us in.

Entering the club was like hiding underneath a professional race car while it was on and racing on the track. I could barely hear myself think, let alone know what Isabelle was saying. I just watched as her mouth opened and closed, not even remotely close to knowing what she had just said. For all I know, she could have been talking about her first time robbing a bank. I just nodded at her when she looked like she had just asked me a question. She looked happy as she pulled me towards the dance floor. We started dancing together and were joined in with a few college-aged guys.

About twenty minutes into being there, the music suddenly stopped. An Asian man stepped onto the stage. I had to blink to see if I was imagining the vibrant color of his eyes. They were a green-gold that melded seamlessly with his chocolate-colored skin. I assumed they were contacts. He started to talk.

"Are you guys enjoying yourselves?" The question received many shouts of yes. "Well, I'm Magnus, the owner of the club and I have decided that tonight..." He paused over dramatically. "...WILL BE KARAOKE NIGHT!" A roar of people yelling overwhelmed me, making me feel small. Well granted, I was already really small... "Okay, so here are the rules. A spotlight will land on a random person and that person will have to sing any song of the audience's choice on stage no mater how bad they are at singing!" The spotlight started to search for a person like a predator hunting its prey. I just hoped it wouldn't land on me.

Just that like that, my prayer was ignored when the bright light stopped on me. I looked next to me at Isabelle and she had this huge smirk on her face like she planned this to happen. I glared at her as she practically shoved me onto the stage.

"So what's your name, darling?" Once I finally found my voice I managed to squeak out my name.

"Clary."

"Well looks like you, Clary, will be signing..." A voice I recognized all too well yelled out a song title.

"CLARITY, BY ZEDD!" I gulped. I knew the song, but I wasn't sure if I would be a good enough singer.

As the song pulsed throughout the club, shouts of my name were being chanted.

"CLARY, CLARY, CLARY..." Once I started to sing the lyrics, people screamed in approval.

_"High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life  
>Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time<br>Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends  
>A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again,"<em>

As I sang, people started to dance along.

_"'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
>Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why,"<em>

I started to sing more confidently once I realized that people hadn't started to boo me off the stage.

_"If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
>If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?"<em>

Once I had finished the song applaud and cheers filled my ears. I smiled and walked off the stage and towards Izzy. I noticed that she was talking to Magnus, the owner of the club.

"...thanks again for making Clary do karaoke. I owe you big time." I froze. I couldn't believe that Isabelle set me up! I listened more intently now.

"Not problem. I just paid off one of those favors I seem to keep promising you. How many more do I owe you?" Magnus and Isabelle sounded like they were really good friends.

"Oh, around 23." Izzy looked like she was gonna say more but I started to intervene.

"You know Isabelle." She spun around to face me, looking very pale. "If you had just asked me to sing, I would have promptly said no to you. But since you didn't ask and I had to go on stage anyway, I would like to request a favour from you anytime I ask for it. You can say no, but you see, there's no one here to refrain me from killing you," I said that as nonchalantly as I could.

She stuttered out a 'yes' and I smiled. I turned toward Magnus.

"Since I don't know you, I'm going to let you off with a warning. Mess with me again, and your glitter might disappear from your house. AND it might end up in the ocean." When I first saw him, his style screamed glitter, with his glitter filled hair to his sparkly pants, I had just assumed.

Magnus didn't look that frightened. He turned towards Izzy.

"Are you sure that that's the same Clary that beat Jace? She doesn't look like she can hurt a-" he didn't get to finish his sentence as I swept his feet from underneath him and put a foot on his chest.

"Say that again. Come on, I dare you." I leaned up real close to his face. His head turned sideways as he closed his eyes and pleaded to me.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry; please don't take my glitter..." I smiled as I took my foot off him and helped him up.

"Good. I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Clarissa Fray, but call me Clarissa and you might not have a finger the next morning. I prefer Clary." Magnus hesitated and took my hand and slowly shook it.

"Magnus Bane and I'm rather fond of my glitter and fingers so I'll do what you say." He managed a week smile. "Is there anything I can get you? A drink maybe? It's on me?" I nodded as he left to get me a drink.

Wow, almost thirty minutes of being here and I had already danced with strangers, sung onstage, and threatened a person I barely knew.

Seems like clubs are a lot more fun than I thought they would be.

Jace's POV

When we finally got to the club, we spotted Clary and Isabelle dancing with a bunch of guys.

"I thought they said that they would stay away from boys!" Sebastian looked angry.

We all sat at a booth, Sebastian and me basically staring at Clary. We both waved off any offers to dance and all the girls that tried to get our attention. But our main focus was on the little red head with emerald eyes dancing about 15 feet away from us.

When Clary got called up onto the stage to sing, I started wondering if she was any good. I shouted out the song and found it funny that Clary would be singing it. Clary, Clarity. Hehehe. I smiled evilly to myself when the song started playing.

The voice that was singing melted my heart. It was the voice of an angel. And the voice belonged to my Clary. The sound was coming out of her red, plump lips. When she finished I clapped so loudly that people were starting to stare at me.

At that moment, I promised myself something. And that promise made me stare daggers at anyone who looked at her all night.

Clary's POV

After Magnus had given me my drink, I sat down at the bar with Isabelle. But she soon left me alone and went off to dance with some guy. I started to get bored sitting here by myself and I contemplated interrupting Isabelle and asking her if we could leave. I was about to stand up and go over there when somebody tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and I saw somebody's stomach. I realized that the persons head must be a little bit higher. It strained my head to look up at the guy's face.

"Are you the person who sang up there?" I just nodded. "You have a very nice voice." I blushed and muttered a thank you.

He was pretty attractive with his dark complexion and unruly brown hair. But he wasn't as hot as Jace was. Yes, I do admit that Jace is REALLY smoking, crazily, IMPOSSIBLY hot. I wouldn't tell that to his face though. His ego might grow even bigger, if that was even possible.

"Would you like to dance?" I was a little hesitant, remembering what I had told Sebastian earlier. But I grabbed his hand anyway. It's not like Sebastian was here anyway, right?

He led me to the dance floor and I once again began to dance but this time with the boy... That I don't even know the name of! As if reading my thoughts, the guy responded.

"I'm Raphael, Raphael Santiago." I smiled and responded.

"Well hello, Raphael, Raphael Santiago. I'm Clary Fray." He suddenly leaned down close to my ear and whispered something that I almost missed.

"Oh, I know who you are Clarissa Adele Fray." He dragged out every syllable of my name. I felt my eyes widen. I was snapped out of my thoughts when he roughly put a hand on my now bruising arm and pulled to a corner. He pushed me against the wall and slammed his lips on mine. His free hand was wandering around my body while the other still held onto me tightly. The kisses he planted were sloppy and quick. His tongue was now trying to forcefully part my lips, trying to gain entrance. I struggled in his grip which only led to his hand tightening.

Suddenly, Raphael was ripped away from me. As I tried to gain back my breath I saw the scene unfold in front of me. I was surprised to see Jace and Sebastian beating the shit out of my attacker. Sebastian looked livid and Jace looked plain off pissed. After Raphael was unconscious, both guys moved to me and helped me up. Questions were being asked like rapid fire. When I finally got them both to shut up, I started to ask my own questions.

"So which one of you would like to explain why your here? In the same place that Izzy told you we'd be?" Both of them stayed silent. They shared a look with each other.

"Sebastian." I said his name in scary-like calmness. He still didn't answer, but I noticed that he did tremble slightly.

"JACE." Jace looked like he had seen a ghost. He might have even been AS pale as one. I glared at both of them. Testing to see which one would tell first.

Jace was the one who cracked under the pressure. He told the story of how Sebastian forced the guys to follow Isabelle and me to the club so that they could spy on us. As he told the story, my big brother noticeably shrank. Jace finished the story and lifted his arms to cover his face and closed his eyes shut.

"Please don't hurt me, Angel!" Angel? Why'd he call me angel? I put the thought aside for later and sighed.

"I won't hurt you Jace." His hands lowered slowly and his eyes opened "Yet." I added. Fear flashed through his eyes. I turned towards my big brother who was now more noticeably shaking.

"So, Sebastian. I will deal with you later. I'm too tired to beat anybody up right now." I yawned. "Maybe tomorrow. Well, I'm going to find Izzy." I left them staring after me, Sebastian probably fearing what would happen tomorrow.

Jace's POV

We watched Clary walk away from us, her hips swaying deliciously. When she disappeared from our line of view we returned to our table that we were once at. We started try to find the guys. Jonathan was of course making out with a girl when we found him. Alec was talking to the owner of the club, Magnus. Alec is Isabelle's older brother and my adopted brother. He is also a linebacker on the school football team. I remembered that Magnus was one of Isabelle's friends and wondered why Alec was talking to him. We found Jordan talking to a girl with dark skin and brown hair. Sebastian and I gathered up the rest of the guys and drove back to the school.

I followed Sebastian into our dorm room. We both changed into our pajamas and went to bed.

I couldn't go to sleep, so I kept replaying seeing that disgusting CREEP kiss her. I gave up trying to go to sleep and snuck out of the school. I walked towards the woods and into the clearing that contained my most favourite spot in the world. The clearing contained a stone fountain of an angel. Her wings were folded in front of her, making it hard to see her face. But you could tell she was beautiful.

The fountain was surrounded by stone blocks which were placed in a circle. Wooden benches adorned the outside of the circle, facing towards the fountain.

I sat in one directly in front of the angel, staring blankly at the beautifully carved statue. I started at the artwork, when I realized that the angel reminded me of someone. MY angel. My angel didn't let me see what she was in the inside. She didn't display her feelings to me, or frankly anyone. The statue didn't let me see its features and face, hiding behind it's not opening up to anyone. Clary didn't show how pretty she actually was and tried to hide in the shadows like the statue hid inside the trees and behind its wings.

The statue only made me more determined to know what she is like behind her wings.

Clary's POV

I found Isabelle sitting at the bar; talking to the guy she was dancing with earlier.

"Isabelle, can we go now?" She sighed and reluctantly stood up and we left to go to her car. She was very careful to not bump into Meliorn. He probably would have taken Izzy up with her offer she made. I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

We drove back to the school and went straight to our dorm. I took off my makeup and dress, too tired to take a shower. I had changed into a pair if light blue boy shorts and a lime green cami. I crashed into the softness of my pillows, a voice ringing in my head.

"...Angel."


	6. Men Can Wear Dresses, Too!

**A/N: Well, here's the next chapter! Just reminding you that this is totally not in my writing style, but I'm just editing the previous chapters. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Men Can Wear Dresses Too!<strong>

Clary POV

Homework should be banned. Like, for forever. I have always believed that homework has been the teachers' way of torturing us legally. But it seriously has got to go.

Since I started a month late in the semester, I got massive stacks of homework. Calculus, geography, literacy, biology. The piles never end.

I walked to math by myself, seeing that none of my friends are in that class with me. I just had to be smart to have landed into AP math. Lucky me. And to make it even worse, Jace was in this class.

I sat down in my seat, laying my head down on the cold, hard desk. I sat like that for a few minutes, closing my eyes so I could relinquish in the rare moment of rest. It was pretty nice, the few seconds of peace. Well, until Jace had to come sauntering in here and come straight to my desk.

"Well, Red," he smirked down at me as I raised my head slightly towards him but put my head back down onto my arm. "You look—"

"Like crap? Yeah, don't you think I already know that?" I was muttering into the sleeve of my shirt. "It's not nice to say that to girls you know."

"Well actually, I was going to say really tired, but your answer works." I sighed and looked up towards him.

"I'm kind of out of it. You know that lack of sleep deprives people of their energy and thoughts, right?" He looked like he was about to answer, but he was interrupted by the teacher coming in. Mr. Braun gave Jace a pointed look and Jace quickly sat back down in his assigned seat, which was thankfully all the way across the room.

The day passed by in a sleepy blur. In gym I was assigned to practice with Jace since we both were the people with the most fighting experience. Even half asleep I beat Jace. Well, it didn't really take much of an effort. I just walked up to him and got really close to him and trailed my fingers down his chest seductively like I had seen Isabelle do to Meliorn. I heard him take a sharp intake of breath, closing his eyes. It actually seemed like he enjoyed me being so close to him. With him so relaxed, I quickly found one of his pressure points and pressed down hard. It had knocked him out cold for the rest of gym. So I just sat there, trying to take in a few more minutes of rest.

Coach was wandering by people, checking if they were doing anything wrong when he saw that I was just sitting there.

"Fray, what did you do to him?" Unease filled his voice "You didn't kill him right? I know you didn't like him much but it's no reason to k-" I cut him off short.

"I didn't kill him, Coach. Does he really look dead? See, breathing and everything," I pointed to his chest which was rising and falling at an even pace. "Just pushed a pressure point is all I did. Fell down like a brick in under the one minute after we started." I grinned at him. "Don't worry, he'll wake up by the end of class." Coach just rolled his eyes.

"You got to give him a fighting chance, Fray." I shrugged nonchalantly as he went on to check the other students.

I walked out of the girls changing room with no other incidents happening. I was looking down at my phone, checking if I had any messages. I was surprised when I saw that Simon had texted me. With all the other stuff that had been going on, I had totally forgotten about my plane buddy.

I smiled to myself and looked down at my text.

From Simon; to Clary

Hey Clary! How's the new school going? Do u want to meet up sometime? I know this great coffee place close by your school. :D

From Clary; to Simon

Schools going great! A little bumps in the road though, but it'll work out. TONS of homework too. And I would LOVE to meet up with you! How bout tomorrow at 5?

From Simon; to Clary

Sorry, can't. I have band practice every Friday. How bout later today instead? Same time.

From Clary; to Simon

I'm yeah, I can fit that in I guess.

From Simon; to Clary

Wow. U sound like a receptionist making an appointment with a client.

Simon and I continued bantering back and forth via texting after I finished my last class of the day. I was walking back to my dorm aimlessly. I was laughing at the last text he sent me when my brother and his 'gang' walked by with Jace right behind him.

"Hey little sis. What's you laughing at."

"Just texting someone I met on the plane." I looked back at him, ripping my gaze from my phone.

"Yeah? What's she like? Is she hot? If she is can I have her number?" I bit back a laugh. I decided that I didn't want to miss a once in a lifetime opportunity to mess with my brother.

"Yeah, I guess the person I met is pretty cute." I wasn't necessary lying. Simon is pretty cute. I mean, he has that whole cute nerd style going. He probably didn't even know it.

"Ooh, do you have a picture of her? I'd like to see if I can get down with that." He was smiling as I tried to hold back my laughter. I grinned to myself evilly.

"Yeah actually, I have a picture of the person in this really hot dress." Again, I wasn't lying. During our conversation, Simon had told me a story about when one of his friends had dared him to wear on of his sister's dresses. And of course being the idiot he is, he accepted. I hadn't believed him so to show me proof, he sent me a pedicure of him posing in the dress. Boy, was that a sight to see.

"Definitely." By now, all of the boys that surrounded Sebastian were interested of knowing exactly how hot the mystery "girl" is.

I was now biting my bottom lip by now, trying to make it seem like I wasn't trying to smile. I was scrolling through Simon and I's conversation when I finally found the photo. I held my phone close to me, trying to make sure that none of the guys were peeking.

"You guys ready?" They all nodded looking eager.

I flipped my phone around so I could show the guys. I looked up to see their expressions. Sebastian looked horrified while Jace was simply chuckling.

"What," I said innocently as possible. "I never said that the person I met was a girl." I looked up through my eyelashes to make a bigger effect.

"Uh..." It seemed like I had shocked my big brother into silence. It was actually kind of nice, not hearing his voice. Well, until he sputtered words out his mouth. "Well you said that the person was wearing a dress, so I just assumed! And why were you talking to a boy? Wait, did you call him cute?!" I hadn't thought that he was going to turn this around on me, so I decided to ignore the last questions.

"Oh, so when you here the word dress, you immediately think of how girls wear them?" I raised my brows.

"Well—".

"Well what? You know, in some countries, men are required to wear dresses and women have to wear pants and shirts!" I actually didn't even know if that was true. I was just making it up so Seb wouldn't go all out overprotective brother on Simon. Simon seemed nice; I didn't want him to never speak to him again just because my brother 'somehow' accidentally gave him a black eye. Besides, it was funny.

I suddenly remembered very helpful information.

I looked down at my nails, trying to find a flaw. I picked at them, a sly grin crossing my face.

"You know, Seb." I talked to him not looking up. "I haven't given you that promise I made you." Sebastian looked confused. Ah, so he didn't remember. "You know, the one from the club." He suddenly looked very, very pale. He obviously hadn't told his friends about the promise I had made. Jace was there so he already knew about it. He looked just as pale as Sebastian was.

I turned towards the rest of the guys. "Well looks like my big bro hadn't filled you guys in." I talked to them liked I was talking to a little kid. "You see, I promised to kick Sebastian's ass. I might as well just beat all of you guys up while I'm at it."

All of Sebastian's other friends laughed. The one that I recognized to be Jonathan spoke up.

"You... can't POSSIBLY... beat all of … us up..." he said that between laughs. Sebastian and Jace stayed very still. They looked like they were facing a very hungry bear.

Jace spoke up. "Jon, she beat me during P.E today. And under one minute." Jace didn't move while he was saying that.

"Wow, Jace. I didn't know you were such a wimp." I was expecting a sarcastic comment back from Jace. It never came.

"Oh, wow Jonathan. Do you really underestimate me?"

"You can't be serious."

"Do I look like I'm laughing?" I gave him a pointed stare.

"Fine, give me your best shot." He opened his arms towards me, as if he was welcoming me into a hug.

I simply just walked towards him and kicked him where the sun don't shine. He groaned, holding on to his crotch like it might fall off. He fell onto his knees and flat onto his face.

"Anybody else?" I asked. Everyone backed up a step. Some even put their hands in front of their groin. I know that that didn't prove I was good at fighting. Just good at outsmarting an idiot. Hey, don't blame me. I'm still tired from my lack of sleep.

I turned towards my brother. "Hey, Sebastian. Maybe I'll save the rest for a different time. You know, lots of homework to do. I want to get out of here before I lose anymore brain cells from standing too close to any of you." I started to turn away so I could head towards my dorm when I heard a voice call out. It was the voice from the one and only Golden Boy. Or at least for all I know there's only one. I shudder at thought of any more of HIM roaming the earth.

"Are you coming to the game on Friday? You know, the mini basketball game? I'm playing."

"Basketball? You play basketball? I thought you played football?" Confusion etched my face.

"Well yeah, I do. I play every boy sport in the school. You do know that my special skill is being able to be good at every sports right?" Well I obviously did NOT know that and Jace seemed to sense that.

"Oh well, are you coming?" Well I have no plans on tomorrow... What the heck, I guess it would be better than staying in my dorm drawing all night. "Um, yeah sure." He flashed a grin.

"Great, I'll be sure to look for you there." He let out a wink, obviously forgetting about my brother's presence inside the room. I walked away before I could see what Sebastian was going to do to Jace. All I heard were a few strangled cries and pleas. I could still hear them from where I stand now. "... I had something in my eye, I swear!"

I grinned.


End file.
